draconic_legendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mar 5: A Passagem na Montanha Rozan
thumb|center|400px Sea V: The Passage in the Rozan Mountain Depois de dois dias navegando, os Ouroboros chegaram na entrada para a Grand Route. “Lá está! A entrada para a Grand Route, a Montanha Rozan.” Gritou Ryuutou, com enorme alegria. “Que tal uma pequena comemoração pela nossa entrada na Grand Route?” Falou Hajime, carregando um barril. “Boa pedida, Hajime.” Disse Ryuutou, ao ver a ação de Hajime. Hajime coloca o barril no deque do navio, barril o qual os três colocaram uma perna. “Para encontrar o lendário navio, Argo!” Gritou Hajime. “Para conhecer o mundo inteiro!” Gritou Tseiku. “Para viajar no espaço e encontrar o meu próprio mundo!” Gritou Ryuutou. “Vamos para a Grand Route!!!” Gritaram os três levantando suas pernas para o céu. Os Ouroboros passaram pela entrada, e começaram a subir pela correnteza da cachoeira da montanha. “Droga! Seria mais fácil se tivéssemos um navegador!” Falou Ryuutou, tendo dificuldades para manter o navio na correnteza e não cair cachoeira abaixo. Leviatã apareceu de repente do SoulCrystal e controlou as águas da cachoeira, fazendo o navio chegar ao topo. “Valeu Leviatã! Pode descansar agora.” Disse Ryuutou, agradecendo ao dragão. “Que lindo é aqui em cima!” Falou Tseiku, observando a paisagem ao seu redor. E eles caíram na única cachoeira, cujo sentido da correnteza é para baixo, chegando nos Cabos Sunion da Grand Route. “Então essa é a Grand Route.” Disse Ryuutou, animado. “Sim.” Disse um velho grisalho com roupas brancas, sentado em uma cadeira nos cabos. “Quem é você?” Perguntou Ryuutou. “Eu sou Órion.” Respondeu o velho. “Vocês já ouviram falar dos SeizaDrive?” “Sim, são oitenta e oito chaves contendo o poder das constelações.” Respondeu Ryuutou, conhecendo tais itens. “Exatamente, poderes que invocam uma arma baseada na constelação ou para outros usos dependendo da constelação, essas chaves estão espalhadas em grupos pelas ilhas da Grand Route. E cada grupo está na mão de um poderoso grupo de pessoas, seja família ricas, bandos de piratas infames ou o Xogunato.” Falou o velho Órion. “Incrível!” Respondeu Ryuutou com muito entusiasmo. “Existem outros além dos oitenta e oito SeizaDrive, conhecidos como Lost SeizaDrive, que é o caso do Scarabaeus SeizaDrive, do Aranea SeizaDrive, do Rosa SeizaDrive e do Argo Navis SeizaDrive, mas tem três SeizaDrive, em especifico, que estão na mão do Xogunato, Puppis SeizaDrive está no Quartel General da Marinha em Mariven, Vela SeizaDrive que está na ilha judiciária, Purgafate e Carina SeizaDrive que está na prisão submarina, Inferort.” Contou o velho. “Então se quisermos os oitenta e oito SeizaDrives, temos que invadir as ilhas do Xogunato.” Falou Ryuutou, tentando ver se ele entendeu. “Exatamente, jovens gafanhotos.” “ Como eu pego o Argo Navis SeizaDrive e chego na ilha onde está o Argo? ” Perguntou Hajime. “Reza a antiga lenda, que no momento em que você consiga reunir os três SeizaDrives, o Argo Navis SeizaDrive e a ilha aparecerão no meio das três ilhas do Xogunato.” Contou o velho. “Entendi.” Falou Hajime “Quais são seus nomes?” Perguntou o velho Órion. “Ryuutou, Tseiku e Hajime!!!” Responderam os três, respectivamente. “O espírito do Dragão, da Fênix e do Escorpião, ambos os três têm espíritos animais que tem constelações, né?” Disse Órion baixinho. “A Grand Route tem duas metades, a primeira metade é chamada de Céu, ou Paraíso, e a segunda metade é chamada de Novo Inferno, por ser muito mais difícil que a primeira metade. Aqui está uma lista, onde os SeizaDrives estão separados pelos mesmos grupos que foram separados, como eu falei anteriormente.” Falou Órion, entregando tal lista. Grupo 1 (Argo): Carina, Puppis e Vela. Grupo 2 (Heavenly Waters): Pyxis, Piscis Austrinus, Columba, Eridanus, Delphinus, Equuleus. Grupo 3 (Perseus Family): Perseus, Andromeda, Cepheus, Cassiopeia, Pegasus, Auriga, Cetus, Lacerta, Triangulum. Grupo 4 (Zodiac): Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpius, Sagittarius, Capricornus, Aquarius, Pisces. Grupo 5 (Hercules Family): Ophiuchus, Serpens, Lyra, Sextans, Lupus, Centaurus, Vulpecula, Crater, Scutum, Aquila, Hydra, Sagitta, Corvus, Ara, Hercules, Cygnus, Crux, Triangulum Australe, Corona Australis. Grupo 6 (Ursa Major Family): Corona Borealis, Camelopardalis, Lynx, Leo Minor, Boötes, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Coma Berenices, Canes Venatici. Grupo 7 (Orion Family): Canis Major, Canis Minor, Monoceros, Lepus, Orion. Grupo 8 (Bayer Family): Hydrus Pavo, Chamaeleon, Apus, Volans, Musca, Tucana, Indus, Grus, Dorado. Grupo 9 (La Caille Family): Mensa, Norma, Octans, Caelum, Sculptor, Fornax, Antlia, Reticulum, Telescopium, Microscopium, Circinus, Pictor, Horologium. Grupo 10 (Lost Family): Scarabaeus, Aranea, Argo Navis, Manis, Cerberus, Solarium, Lumbricus, Phoenicopterus, Hippocampus, Antinous, Rosa, Felis, Noctua, Hirudo, Testudo, Anguilla, Patella, Limax, Bufo, Jordanus, Quadrans Muralis, Apis, Gallus, Tarandus, Tigris, Lilium, Phoenix, Draco. “A maioria foi separada por sua família de Constelação, menos no caso daquelas que formam o Argo Navis e da Constelação Phoenix e Draco. A Argo Navis, nós sabemos o motivo, mas não sabemos o motivo das duas últimas não estarem junto de suas famílias. Porque?” Perguntou Ryuutou. “Não sei também. Mas os marinheiros dizem que esses dois SeizaDrives se perderam com o tempo, exatamente como os Lost SeizaDrives.” Respondeu Órion. “Obrigado mesmo assim. Bem, é hora de continuar, não é” Perguntou Ryuutou para os companheiros. “Sim!” Ambos os companheiros concordaram. “Cuidado, para quando for enfrentar os que possuem os SeizaDrives! Isso não é brincadeira!” Falou Órion, pedindo para que eles tomem cuidado. Os Ouroboros ficaram perplexos, mas isso não abalou Ryuutou. “Nós vamos seguir em frente, não importa quão fortes eles sejam. Eu os derrotarei. Quem sabe eu possa ir para o espaço, ao coletar todos os SeizaDrives.” Falou Ryuutou, não desencorajado pelo que lhe foi dito. “Reza a antiga lenda, que que estiver no Argo, com os oitenta e oito SeizaDrives, e tenha chego ao fim da Grand Route, será capaz de viajar para o espaço, podendo ancorar em outros mundos. Caso tal lenda seja real, você poderá ir sim para o espaço.” Disse Órion, dando esperança para Ryuutou. “Entendi. Agora, vamos seguir a nossa jornada. Adeus Órion.” Falou Ryuutou se despedindo do velho. “Adeus e boa sorte, dragão da lenda.” Falou Órion para si mesmo. Na viajem para a próxima parada... “Tseiku, tem algo que eu não contei para você desde Marship.” Falou Ryuutou. “O que é?” Perguntou Tseiku. “Nós somos procurados, ou seja, temos recompensas por nossas cabeças. Desculpe-me.” Disse Ryuutou. “Está tudo bem. Meio que já imaginei, desde que você se apresentou como um pirata de passagem em Inlogue. Eu acho que o que fez com nós sejamos procurados, foi o incidente em Magire, então meio que eu tenho pouco de culpa. Mas, quanto é a nossa recompensa?” Perguntou Tseiku, curiosa sobre o valor de sua recompensa. “A sua é de quarenta mil zarins e a minha é de cinquenta mil zarins. Mas, o valor de nossas recompensas aumentará com o tempo.” Falou Ryuutou. “Entendi. Então vamos para a próxima ilha!” Gritou Tseiku, com muito entusiasmo. “Sim!” Concordou Ryuutou. Então, assim eles partiram para a próxima ilha. O que será que acontecerá. thumb|center|400px